1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a television set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes have become widely used as a light source of a backlight. For example, there is known an edge light type backlight in which, instead of cold-cathode tubes, light emitting diodes are disposed on an end surface of a light guide plate so as to enable surface emission by the light guide plate. Further, there is known an example using light emitting diodes in a direct type backlight (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-87879).
In a conventional direct type backlight, light emitting diodes are arranged in a region opposed to an entire surface of a liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, a large substrate for light emitting diodes is necessary, and hence it has been difficult to reduce the number of components to be used and to reduce cost.